


People Between Us

by PattonSpiced



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattonSpiced/pseuds/PattonSpiced
Summary: "Why can't you understand, I'm not happy with you anymore.""Because you have no say, you're mine" His voice was rough and demanding as his hand clamped round my wrist , that was defiantly going to leave a bruise.This isn't your typical abuse story where a guy or girl comes along and save the main character. This character can take care of there self, with a smart brain, sass and a whole load of not taking sh*t from others they will rescue themselves and then a relationship blossoms.Love, Friendship or what shall not be known until the story is read.





	1. Chapter 1

The tear stains along my cheeks blended in with the heavy rain that poured from the sky, I had no idea where I was; I had walked for hours upon hours and went from busy roads to very underpopulated roads to now a busy bustling city. I was wearing very little clothing currently seeing as the day started out as a hot sunny day and then down came the rain soaking my shorts and vest rapidly.

I stopped in the door way of a tall building, properly a company building; I didn't care it was dry and I could sit and at least dry off a little. Leaning against the wall I sat on the concrete steps  staring out at the rain as it poured. People who passed by gave me odd looks of course, a girl sat on the steps of a building covered in scars, cuts and bruises; anyone would stare.

I tuned out there stares and just focused on the rain and ignoring the cold that was seeping into my bones, my body should be used to this weather by now; I'm out like this often due to my shit head of a boyfriend. 

_That's not important right now Ash get him out of you head._

Shaking my head to get the thought of him out my head I heard someone clear there throat behind me, it was one small short noise but held no annoyance more curiosity. Turning my head towards the noise I was faced with a man who wore a suit, had a trimmed goatee, hands covered in callouses and was looking at me an eyebrow raised. Though this man looking important and not one to get his hands dirty he clearly did; a spot of oil grease was near his eyebrow that he clearly had missed.  

"I apologise, I will leave straight a way." I spoke clearly as I stood turning to the man giving a small bow, he seemed confused raising a brow further before shaking his head and opening the main door to the building.

"Please come in and at least get dry and get some warmer clothes on." he spoke softly gesturing inside where I could see several people so I knew he wouldn't be able to do anything to me. I nodded and stepped inside immediately appreciating the warmth that swept over me. The man but his arm near my back to lead me but did't actually touch me which I was great-full for.

He lead me to an elevator and we got in. Observing the elevator I realised there where no buttons on the inside or anything, yet the elevator was going up somehow knowingly. I began to panic a bit but I know if I got attacked I could defend myself. When we reached the top he stepped out me following behind him. The room was nice and open and perfectly clean which was so new to me, so different.

As I started following the man more I felt a hand on my shoulder, instincts kicked in as I grabbed the person wrist flipping them over my shoulder pinning them to the floor. I heard multiple gasps from around me as I stared into vibrant green eyes surrounded my bright red hair. 

"I'm sorry" I spoke letting go very quickly backing up, hands up, "I'm so, so sorry."  I looked round panicking more and more before the man who invited me in stood in front of me, his eyes held kindness and not a hint of anger.

"It's okay, you've clearly been through a lot and got scared when Natasha touched you." He spoke softly, raising a brow at the end silently asking if he was correct. I gave a slight nod before averting my gaze downwards; as much as I hate my boyfriend things he has taught me helped me stay out of danger. A hand came into my view, it was soft, slender, perfect manicured nails and looked like they had never worked a day in there live.

"Hello, my name is Pepper." She spoke softly and and gently clearly not wanting to frighten me, I took her hand cautiously and shook it gently. She smiled and made a gesture towards the stairs, clearly she had understood that a women taking me to dry and get clothes might make me calmer;  I nodded and she lead me to the stairs which we walked up and stopped in front of the first room. 

"This is the bathroom it connects to the bedroom, there are towels in there already and there will be clothes laid out on the bed for you." She spoke professionally but not overly formal she turned and and started going further down the hall.

"Th...Thank you" I spoke quickly even with my stutterer and rushed into the bathroom making sure to lock the door behind me. The bathroom was nice, large and perfectly clean, there wasn't a spec of dirty to be seen. I checked round the bathroom to make sure there where no cameras or holes people could peep in on me. Not seeing any I stripped out of my clothes folding them neatly and placing them on the toilet lid. 

"Okay Ash, shower, dress, then face the people down stairs."

 

**(Word count: 915**

**Hello lovely people, welcome to my book.**

**The updates might be far between as I can go through really rough states of writers block, mental exhaustion as well as having college take up a lot of time. )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boyfriend appears.

The shower was heaven and hell all at the same time. The hot water was heaven to my aching bones, to get rid of the chill that was consuming me; where on the other hand, it sung when it came in contact with the cuts, fresh hit marks. The pain was nearly unbearable, biting my lip hard was the only way I could stop from calling out, from screaming at the horrid pain that ran through me.

I climbed out patting my skin dry as not to agitate the wounds, I wrapped the towel round my body and went through the door that I assumed connected the to the bedroom (it did). I took the towel from my body and wrapped it round my hair before grabbing the clothes dressing quickly. They are a pair of baggy joggers that where to long for me so I folded them at the end, and a men 3XL hoodie which practically drowned me but it was perfect. 

Towel drying my hair a bit more, I took my hair bobble tying my hair up into a high messy bun. I took a deep breath folded the towel and draped it over my arm as I walked out the door poking my head around I stepped out the room closing the door slowly, heading down the stairs back to what I assumed was the main room. I could hear talking in a low shushed tone, I stepped into the room keeping my eyes down cast. The talking stopped and I felt several eyes land on me, I looked up shyly; the room had several people in it. Seven to be exact.

"That makes you look so cosy, do you feel slightly better?" The lady who introduced herself as Pepper stood up smiling softly. Now that I wasn't as cold I payed more attention to her; She had long braided copperish hair, she wore heels with a formal skirt and white button up top. She was quiet slim and held her self confidently.

"Yes I do, thank you." I smiled softly upon replying and bowed my head a little. She gestured to the sofa and guided me over, sitting me beside her she held out a cup of what smelt to be tea. I took the cup gingerly sniffing the liquid first before taking a sip.

"I apologise but.." the man who spoke up paused as if trying to find the right words. He was rather tall even for someone sitting down; his build was wide and he clearly worked out a lot, blonde hair rested on top of his head gently and looked incredibly fluffy; he dressed almost like he was from World War 2 era. Realisation hit me, this was Captain America.

"Are you alright? You seemed pretty beaten up when you came in" he asked softly genuine worry in his voice, he was lent forward elbows rested on his knees his hands clamped together as if in pray. I didn't want to answer even though he is Captain America he doesn't need to know anything; plus my boyfriend would get incredibly angry.

"I'm fine, it doesn't matter." I spoke softly but in a way that said I didn't want the topic pushed further, I sipped my tea slowly but didn't move it to far away. I finished the cup and placed it down sitting back bringing my knees to my chest. 

"My name is Ash, I am 22 years old and use they/them pronouns." I spoke quickly and quietly, there wasn't much time; he would show up soon to take me back home. Might show up quicker actually seeing as I'm in front of Captain America.

Everyone seemed to share a glance before nodding, they seemed to be deciding weather or not they should reveal information about themselves, not that I cared if they did or not. In fact I actually wanted to leave incredibly quickly. 

Before anyone even got a chance to speak up the elevator dinged; I stood up instantly knowing who it would be, I had grown accustomed to sensing his presences by now. I headed towards the elevator and stood outside it, upon it opening my boyfriend stepped out looked around the room then frowned at me.

"You seemed to have landed yourself in a very sticky situation, haven't you my dear?" His voice was questioning with a hint of danger behind it; I kept my gaze down and bowed slightly how he like it. Looking up at the guest around the room I saw them pointing several weapons at him.

"Please refrain from threatening my boyfriend," I spoke moving to stand in front of him, I could feel his hand on my shoulder his grip tight and controlling. "He hasn't done anything to me, just came to take me home."

"You're dating him, the controlling freak." Came a shout from the man in the suit, a growl came from my mouth slightly but his hand squeezed my shoulder telling me to relax.

" You're dating Loki!" they all screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Love you guys please leave comments and love


End file.
